Birthdays
by callmemoony7
Summary: Sirius loves Remus' birthday.


Today was a very special day.

Now, you'd think March 10th wouldn't be a very special day at all. To you, it probably isn't. However, to one Sirius Black March 10th was the most important day of the year.

Yes, March 10th. Remus Lupin's birthday.

Sirius loved Remus' birthday. Remus never made a big deal about it, so Sirius had taken it to be his and James job to do so. Although Remus hated all the attention, something he made very clear to Sirius, here was never any changing Sirius' mind.

"Okay so, I'll steal the fire whiskey and you-"

"Sirius."

"Can make sure-"

"Sirius."

"That he-"

"Sirius."

"What Moony?" Sirius finally asks, annoyed.

"Don't you think it would be smarter to plan a surprise party when the person you're surprising is out of ear shot?"

"Why, Moony, it seems you've given up trying to get me not to do this!"

"Also, don't do this. We can plan a prank instead. I have lots of-"

"Shhhh I'm talking." Sirius pouts at Remus and James rolls his eyes.

"Yes, and far too much. I want to hear about Moony's prank. We can do both." James suggests.

"Or just the prank." Says Remus.

"No, shut up all of you. We're having a party. A prank on a birthday is too obvious." Sirius said, sitting up from his lying position on his bed.

"He's right. Everyone saw it coming on my birthday." Peter agrees.

Remus rolls his eyes. "And a party on a birthday isn't obvious? Daft pricks."

"Moony's right, Padfoot. Not to mention you throw him a party every year."

"Well then we have to throw it! People will be disappointed if we don't!"

"But I-" said Remus.

"Give up, Moony, there's no changing his mind." James sighs out.

"What's got your dick soft about the idea?" Sirius asks as he throws James' snitch at him. "You love Moony's party."

James catches the snitch expertly, despite his position as chaser. "Lily doesn't like it when I drink. Last year here and I can't even get drunk at Moony's party."

"Evans doesn't like when you drink? Evans is one intervention away from being an alcoholic and she doesn't like when _you _drink?" Sirius argues back.

"Says I get too flirty."

Remus snorts. "The only person you get flirty with is her and Padfoot."

"I'm going to have a talk with that Evans. She's made you her whipping boy." Sirius said with a groan.

"I am no one's whipping boy! Now, if you can excuse me, Lily hates it when I'm late and we have plans."

As James leaves, Sirius makes a whipping noise and James flips him off.

"Alright Wormtail, just me and you on this one."

"Actually… Just you. I have a date."

Sirius groans. "Next thing you know Moony will be off with a chick! And he's gay!"

"Oh, sorry Pads, I have to ditch, dicks are waiting to be sucked." Remus said sarcastically.

"Oh fuck off, you. Be grateful. I'm throwing you a party."

Peter mumbles out a "one he doesn't one" as he leaves. The pillow Sirius throws hits the door.

"Pricks. Don't they know this is _important_?" He grumbles.

"Don't you have a girl to fuck tonight? It's Friday night and you're still here."

"Tonight's planning night! I wouldn't make plans with some bird when there are important matters to discuss."

"She blew you off?"

"'My body is a temple I want to be sure you aren't taking advantage of me like all those other girls.' I'm giving up on her. Not worth it. Things were easier when girls just wanted sex."

"Have you ever thought about, gasp, a real relationship?"

"When the person I want a real relationship with starts thinking about a real relationship with me." He lies back on his bed, a comfortable silence settling between them.

After a few moments of the sound of Remus' quill scratching paper, he speaks. "And who _do_ you want a real relationship with?"

"None of your business." Sirius responds all too quickly.

"Padfoot, you come in here every weekend talking about some girl you've shagged. We're best friends. If it's anyone's business, it's mine."

"It's a boy."

The sound of scratching stops and Remus sets down his quill.

"Really?"

"Yep. Took a page out of your book. How are things going with that, anyways? Any cute boys in your future?"

"You never were good at changing the subject. A boy. Who is it?"

"I reiterate: None of your business."

"Is it James? He _does _have a rather nice ass."

Sirius groans. "No. It is not James. He does not have a nice ass. I'm done listening to you."

"Sirius, the way I see it, you can tell me or I can ask Prongs. He'd tell me."

"No he wouldn't."

"Yes, he would."

They stare at each other for a minute.

"And if he wouldn't tell me, he would have told Lily, and you know how close she and I are."

"Remus John Lupin you are the devil."

Remus grins. "I know. It's delightful."

"I guess, by that logic, you could say… I like the devil." Sirius stares at the roof of his four poster bed, hoping against hope Remus hadn't heard him. He doesn't see Remus' face drop in realization, and he doesn't see Remus get up and slowly make his way over to Sirius' bed. Sirius does feel it when he sits down on the side, and he does feel it when Remus turns his face to look at him.

And if he feels those things, then he definitely feels it when Remus pulls him up by the collar. And he definitely feels it when Remus' lips are on his.

"Took you long enough."


End file.
